1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to speech prompters. Class 40, Card, Picture and Sign Exhibiting, United States Patent Office Classification appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commercial teleprompting equipment available at the present time have many shortcomings, including the fact that they are very expensive, and require an operator to run them. A speaker cannot run the prior art teleprompters by himself. A further shortcoming of the prior art teleprompters is that they are heavy and difficult to transport.
It is an object of the invention to provide a personal use, low cost, portable speech prompter which is adapted to perform a prompting operation as efficiently as the larger, expensive and difficult to transport teleprompters.
It is another object the invention to provide a speech prompter of a very small size, which is light in weight, and which is adjustable to a portable fold-down, briefcase size easy for transporting.